


Never Let Me Go

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Over The Love of You [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, I would have shipped Dick/Betty (Robin/Bat-Girl) so hard, if I were a teenager in the early 1960s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used 1_sentence Theme Set Gamma, set in the 1960s and a couple in the Main Verse, fifty sentences for the couple that I only ship Dick/Betty (Robin/Bat-Girl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early 1960s, assuming that Supes and Bats and Wondy all started their hero careers in the late 1950s, the Silver Age of Comics man I swear was all Marvel, but I’m telling you if I was a teenage girl then I would have shipped Superman/Batman, Diana/Steve, and Betty/Dick, damn what everyone else said. Totally takes liberties with Pre-Crisis canon and the sentences are not in chronological order, so deal with it. And occasional run on sentences, shut up, I tried.

Ring

“Shouldn’t I be the one proposing to you, Betty,” asked a cheeky Dick, beaming.

Hero

All she wanted to do was be a hero like Robin, to do something that actually mattered.

Memory (Main Verse)

There’s a flash of blonde in the corner of Robin’s vision and for a moment, he felt like he saw a ghost and then Batgirl’s red hair came into view and all was well.

Box

She had a box of treasured mementos of her time spent with Robin—including: a bat-a-rang he had thrown at her the first time Bat-Girl met Robin, the tickets to the carnival that Bruce and Kathy took Betty and Dick to for their first unofficial date, and a tennis ball with a #1 drawn on it (sure, Bruce forced Dick to wish Betty luck in her match, but still…)

Run

“Keep going and get Batman, Bat-Girl!”

Hurricane

After three failed wedding attempts and one ruined honeymoon, Betty did not think things could get any worse until the newlyweds got caught in the hurricane on their second try honeymoon in the Caribbean. 

Wings

It never failed to amaze her that he looked like he was flying, when in reality he was falling.

Cold

He was cold to her sometimes and he really did not mean it, he was just unused to a girl like Betty.

Red

The young teenagers were undercover and Robin complimented that Bat-Girl looked good as a red head—she didn’t talk to him for two weeks.

Drink

She could not stand the stench of liquor, it reminded her too much of a home that was cold and unfeeling.

Midnight

Betty got the surprise of a lifetime when at midnight on New Year’s, Robin leaned over and kissed her, willingly.

Temptation

Dick understood why Bruce did not want to settle down, because evil never quits, but sometimes, he really knew that Bruce was afraid that if he got married, he would stop being Batman because of the family.

View

In a sudden realization that other boys found Betty quite pretty, Dick marched over to Betty and put his jacket over her shoulders, much to her confusion.

Music

Much to Bruce’s horror, Kathy, Selina and Alfred’s amusement, Dick and Betty finally found a common ground—Disney animated musicals (especially the newest one about 101 Dalmatians) and they blurted out all the songs, off-key and tone-deaf.

Silk

Dick knew what silk felt like, Bruce had ties and sheets and the like made of silk, but he thought that the poetic expression hair like silk did not do Betty’s pretty blonde hair justice.

Cover

“Hurry and go, Robin, I’ve got your back.”

Promise

“Promise me if something goes wrong that you will get out of there before you get hurt,” he asked her; she said no.

Dream (Main Verse)

Bette awoke, she had the vague feeling that she had a really good dream where she was playing rooftop tag with Dick/Robin as young teenagers, which was strange because they did not meet until they were sixteen.

Candle

Betty patiently explained Hanukah to Dick and let him light the first candle on the first evening of the holiday. 

Talent

He always had a talent for getting in trouble, but she had a talent for getting them out of it.

Silence

Dick could not stand Betty’s silence anymore, how many times did he have to apologize for calling her a silly girl until she forgave him?

Journey

“Morning, Sunshine,” whispered Dick in his new wife’s ear and she promptly told him it was too early and to go back to sleep.

Fire

His stomach was in his throat and his heart was pounding as he waited for her to come out of the burning building with the little girl’s dog and what if he lost her, he didn’t think he would be able to handle it.

Strength

Betty was stronger than most boys her age, she was a far superior athlete by far, and yet being in Robin’s gaze turned her into mush.

Mask

“Hey, Handsome, if you’re going to kiss me, take off the mask.”

Ice

It was a family trait Dick learned that like Bruce and the other blood Kane’s, Bette’s heart could turn to ice in an instant in self-protection.

Fall

Dick caught her before she fell, slipping on a patch of ice during one of the nastiest freezes Gotham had to offer.

Forgotten (Main Verse)

Sometimes, Bette can’t help but wonder why she did not matter, why was she forgotten?

Dance

“Are you telling me, Handsome that you don’t know how to dance?”

Body

Ignore her, ignore her, was his mantra, for his seventeen year old hormones were going haywire at Betty in a bikini.

Sacred

“Touch him and I will kill you.”

Farewells

“It is okay, Dick, as long as you’re happy, really, so I guess this is goodbye for us in that way? Can we still be friends?”

World

Little Mary Grayson was born and Dick could not be happier with his little baby girl, who was adorable and precious and his baby.

Formal

“So, Mary Elizabeth Kane, would you do the honor of having this dance?”

Fever

Betty sat awkwardly at Dick’s bedside, while he fought a fever brought on by a Joker toxin, and all she could was hold his hand.

Laugh

Dick set up a maze of mistletoe in order to try to get Bruce to kiss Selina, instead he got caught under the mistletoe with Betty, who just laughed at his red face.

Lies

“Dick, I don’t like you like that anymore, honest.”

Forever

Forever was a delicate term, because both knew that life was all too fleeting.

Overwhelmed

The first time, after Bruce retired, that Dick put on the Batman uniform, he nearly had a panic attack, and was only soothed by Betty in her Batwoman uniform, who was confident that they were going to be a great duo.

Whisper

“I love you.”

Wait

Unlike other teenagers and young adults in their age group, Betty and Dick waited for marriage to have sex.

Talk

“Dick, we have to talk. I’m pregnant again.”

Search

How did one of the most skilled acrobats and heroes get into so much trouble was beyond Betty’s imagination, because as she, Selina, Bruce, and Aunt Kathy frantically searched every criminal hideout for a sign of Robin, she really wondered what that boy would do without her.

Hope

Even as she pretended that she was not head over heels in love with him, she still hoped that someday that he will see her.

Eclipse

“You know, if this was not a near end of the world plot by Luthor, this would be a good date, Robin.”

Gravity

“Betty, please, don’t die, please¸ don’t leave me!”

Highway

“We’re lost, Boy Wonder.” “We are not!”

Unknown (Main Verse)

Whenever Nightwing and Flamebird/Dick and Bette met, it was always awkward, filled with strange memories and things never said between them.

Lock

“Be happy, handsome,” said Betty, leaving the room after he just broke her heart and the door locked behind her.

Breathe

Their second kiss took a matter seconds, but it felt like a lifetime and Betty just tried to remember to breathe, after they parted.


End file.
